


Snowflakes and Rainbows

by SweetSharkSatisfaction



Category: RWBY
Genre: BG Lightningrod, BG Martial Arcs, BG Nuts and Dolts, BG Sunnybees, F/F, Finished, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSharkSatisfaction/pseuds/SweetSharkSatisfaction
Summary: AU Where Weiss never defeated the Knight and is stuck in Atlas under her father’s thumb. Her only escape is a chatroom app on her computer where she meet Ruby, Blake and Yang. The three become friends over the years and eventually start their own chatroom for them and friends. Even though it’s been 3 years Weiss still can’t get the nerve to tell her friends that she’s an heiress. And when Blake’s mysterious childhood friend joins, she steals Weiss’s heart. Has Weiss finally found someone she can confide in? Or is she stuck living a lie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Username/Character Key  
> Schnowflake48 – Weiss  
> Raynebow1 – Ilia  
> BoomerYang: Yang  
> Rubbles25: Ruby  
> SprocketChange: Penny  
> Journey2TheWest: Sun  
> BlacKatBadLuck: Blake  
> PumpkinPete1445: Jaune  
> Pyrrhanna: Pyrrha  
> FlourPower: Ren  
> Shockinora: Nora

 

>Schnowflake48 has entered the chatroom

BoomerYang: THERE SHE IS!!!

BlacKatBadLuck: Hey Schnow.

SprocketChange: Schnow!

Rubbles25: My BFF!

Schnowflake48: Hello everyone! What is everyone doing? (Rubbles, we’re still not BFFs)

Rubbles25: (We’re totally BFFs)

BoomerYang: We’ve been waiting on you! Ruby’s been thinking you abandoned us!

Rubbles25 is typing…

Pyrrhana: Nora knew you’d show up!

Shockinora: I KNEW IT!

PumpkinPete1445: What’s up Weiss, you missed the main event. We had our marathon of all of Volume 5! It was awesome!

FlourPower: By “awesome” Jaune means he made me spill my popcorn so everyone got to see Nora eating instead of the sad part.

Schnowflake48: I apologize for my absence, I lost track of time. Luckily I've already seen it -including- the sad part.

BoomerYang: Booooo! Ice Queen skips out again! When are you going to sit down and have facetime with us?

Journey2TheWest: Yeah Schnow! We’re not that bad! You should totally come to one of our sessions! :P

Pyrrhana: You have been absent at surprising relevant times Weiss. Is something wrong?

Weiss put her head in her hands, _I can’t tell them… If they find out I’m the Schnee heiress, everything will change. But as long as I keep missing these events they’ll be suspicious._

Schnowflake48: Oh I’m so sorry, I’ve just been busy doing… stuff.

Raynebow1: I’m stuff.

_Who the hell is that?_

~~~

BoomerYang: LOL

Journey2TheWest: LMAO RN I’M NOT KIDDING, NEPTUNE IS CONCERNED!

SprocketChange: It’s something dirty isn’t it? Oh I get it! Oh Weiss you were played!

Shockinora: Ohmygosh Penny, you just got it?!

Schowflake48: Um, I thought this chat was just for friends???

Pyrrhana: Blake invited them I think? That was quite the introduction though!

BlacKatBadLuck: Ugh, I’m so so so sorry Weiss. That’s my old friend Ilia. She and I ran into each other and I thought she’d be good with the group. *looks at Ilia* But if she isn’t we can always kick her.

Raynebow1: Sorry, the opportunity was too good. Yes, I’m Ilia. Blake and I have been friends for years. She owns my heart and soul.

BoomerYang: Hey! Me and Sun have her heart!

BlacKatBadLuck: Sun and I*

BoomerYang: Sweetheart, I love you. But please stop correcting my grammar.

Journey2TheWest: Babe, she’s never gonna stop XD

Shockinora: Ugh, get a room you three!

Rubbles25 is typing…

SprocketChange: Yang, how long has Ruby been typing?

BoomerYang: Oh she's not typing, Zwei's sitting on her keyboard while she went to grab some coffee.

SprocketChange: Oh pet him for me please!

Raynebow1: Who’s Zwei?

Rubbles25: Zwei is the cutest little doggie ever to grace Remnant who somehow got up on my desk. Hello Ilia! Welcome to the room! I am Ruby Rose, 16 and proud student of Beacon Academy! Introductions everyone!

BoomerYang: I’m Ruby’s big sis Yang! 18 and best trap card player in the whole world!

PumpkinPete1445: Jaune Arc. Uhhh, 18 too and I wore a dress to prom…

FlourPower: Why do you always use that as your random fact? I am Lie Ren, 18 as well (I believe most of us are) and I am known for my baking prowess hence the username.

Shockinora: Nora’s the name and don’t wear it out! Same age as Ren and also his best friend! I’m the best arm wrestler I know and bet 20 lien I can beat yah!

BoomerYang: Nora, I beat you remember?

Shockinora: Nope, no memory. Cannot recount. Absolutely nothing. Zip.

SprocketChange: Oh! I’m Penny Polendina! I’d rather not reveal my age but I am around you guys! And my random fact is that I’m Ruby’s girlfriend! Oh and not friend who is a girl (I got that mixed up a couple times)

Journey2TheWest: It’s okay Penny, we know you’re around our age and it’s chill if you aren’t comfortable sharing. I’m Sun Wukong, I think all of us are 18 except Ruby but that’s cool because Ruby’s awesome and my fact is 100% true. I am the luckiest guy in Remnant because I am dating Blake and Yang, two of the loveliest and most wonderful gals to ever exist.

Pyrrhana: Pleased to me you Ilia, I’m Pyrrha Nikos, eighteen, and I guess I’d have to say being featured on a cereal box (It’s not very good you fyi) is a nice fact!

BlacKatBadLuck: I still can’t believe Jaune didn’t know that was you…

Rubbles25: Blaaaaake! That’s not an introduction! Society will collapse if we don’t adhere to our norms!

BlacKatBadLuck: But she already… Fine. I’m Blake Belladonna. I am eighteen. I’ve lived on Menagerie all my life (Except that trip I took to visit Ruby and the gang).

Raynebow1: Okay. Is that everyone? Wait, no. What about that Schnowflake person? I didn’t scare them off did I?

BlacKatBadLuck: I wouldn’t be surprised Ilia… But it would tell us she disconnected from the chat.

Rubbles25: Schnnnnoooooooooow! Come on! Everyone else introduced themselves!

_Darn it, why can’t I fade from the attention for more than a few minutes? I don’t want to introduce myself… This girl made me feel so stupid. My heart’s still pounding because of it…_

Schnowflake48: Fine. But only because Pyrrha did so too. I am Weiss or Schnow, I’m eighteen and my favorite ice cream is blueberry frozen yogurt. Ruby, aren’t you going to do your whole event of the day?

Rubbles25: I thought since we had a new person we’d skip…

BlacKatBadLuck: What about our societal norms Ruby?

Rubbles25: Uhmmmmm…

FlourPower: You forgot it didn’t you?

Rubbles25: No I didn’t forget the event of the day! It’s right here in my journal!

Rubbles25: Wait, where’s my journal?!

BoomerYang: It’s a blank page for today.

 Journey2TheWest: Lol, nice swipe Yang.

Raynebow1: What is this “Event of the Day”?

Shockinora: Oh Ruby comes up with some cool question or activity for us to do to keep the chat going. Yesterday we binged on Jaune’s favorite show’s newest volume while on FaceTyme. He nearly died during episode 11! It was hilarious.

PumpkinPete1445: Hey! That part always gets me! The way they flashback to season 3 is so sad… Also that was my favorite character Nora! She’d gone through so much and then they did –that- to her!

Pyrrhana: Calm down Jaune. Remember to focus on your breathing. Besides we’re probably confusing poor Ilia who just wants to know what the Event of the Day is.

Rubbles25: Okay, I got my journal back after –someone- stole it. Today didn’t have an entry because I knew I would remember! Right… Today is…

Rubbles25: Picture Day!

_Oh no…_

Journey2TheWest: On it!

After several seconds pass a picture loads up with Sun holding a coconut drink with a tiny straw and tipping his shades towards the camera in an obvious selfie position.

SprocketChange: Oh this’ll be fun, I’ll see if my father will let me send a picture!

Multiple pictures are sent including Yang and Ruby hugging, Nora atop Pyrrha’s shoulders, Jaune’s selfie with Ren in the kitchen in the background, Blake sends a picture of her with her parents and even Ilia sends one.

She’s beautiful, with tan skin dotted with large dark spots and long curling brown hair. Even her big grey eyes are beautiful, half-lidded as she extends a welcoming smile to the camera.

Weiss was completely awestruck. All her friends were gorgeous of course but none of them had that exuding personality that could be sent with a picture. For a moment Weiss swore her heart skipped a beat.

Raynebow1: Weiss are you gonna send one?

_Oh wow, she’s already using my name… Wait why does that feel important?_

Schnowflake48: Uh…

SprocketChange: My father said no picture (He also said I should stop talking to you guys but I think he was joking, you all are my friends!)

Pyrrhana: Why don’t you tell us what you look like Penny?

SprocketChange: Oh great idea Pyrrha! I have short curly orange hair (and a bow!) I’m really pale with some freckles and I have emerald green eyes!

_Once again, I am in Pyrrha’s debt… Only she could get me out of this bad of a situation._

Schnowflake48: I don’t quite feel comfortable sending a picture so I’ll do what Penny did. I have very long white hair which I keep in a ponytail. My eyes are pale blue, almost white in some light and like Penny I am also rather pale. I apologize for not being able to fully participate in the Event of the Day.

BoomerYang: Aw it’s alright Weiss!

Shockinora: Yeah we totally understand!

Journey2TheWest: Hey guys today was super fun but I gotta get to sleep or Scarlet’s gonna kill me (He needs his “beauty sleep”)

BlacKatBadLuck: Night Sun! I should go to bed too!

BoomerYang: Aw, seeya sweethearts! <3

>Journey2TheWest has left the chatroom

>BlacKatBadLuck has left the chatroom

Rubbles25: Penny, wanna hop over to FaceTyme and watch Vale’s Next Top Huntress?

SprocketChange: Oh sure! I hope they pick the girl with the halberd!

>Rubbles25 has left the chatroom

>SprocketChange has left the chatroom

PumpkinPete1445: So… Can we talk about season 5 now???

<You have received a private message!>

_What? Nobody messages me… I wonder why now? Better leave the chat before they start blowing up about the finale…_

>Schnowflake48 has left the chatroom

>Raynebow1 has invited you to a private chat!

_What’s her deal? She embarrasses me immediately and now she wants to chat? Might as well see what this about._

>Schnowflake48 has entered the private chat

Raynebow1: I know what you are.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss’s heart dropped. Someone finally figured it out. Three years of torturous hiding. Missing meetups. Skipping FaceTymes. Avoiding photos. Never giving away too much about herself in any way. And all of it was useless.

Because, Ilia knew.

Raynebow1 is typing…

_Oh gods, she’s going to tell everyone isn’t she? I’ll lose them all. Ruby… Blake… Yang… All the others. They’ll never let me back in. Not after a lie this big._

Raynebow1: I won’t tell anyone. I understand.

_You understand having to live up to impossible standards? You understand having only a computer app as your outlet. You understand… Wait, she understands? How can she understand…?_

Weiss considered it, the hole in her stomach growing shallower by the moment. Eventually she worked up the courage to play along, typing letter by letter with subtle fear.

Schnowflake48: You do?

Raynebow1: I knew the moment you avoided the photograph.

Schnowflake48: It was that obvious?

Raynebow1: To me it was. I know what it’s like to hide from them.

_Who is them? You just joined the chat…_

Raynebow1: You’re doing the right thing even with other two in there. The others would turn on you and smile and laugh with Blake and Sun. It’s sad but I’ve seen it too many times to be hopeful. Faunus like us gotta hide unless we want to play by the Humans rules.

_She thinks I’m a Faunus?! But if that’s so why does she say “like us”? She’s human!_

Schnowflake48: But… You’re human…

Raynebow1: I pass for a human, let me show you.

A moment later a picture came…

She was green. Her hair, eyes and even spots were bright blue. And she looked stunning. The moonlight hitting her face just right to highlight the emotion in her eyes. There was a sadness to them beneath the empathy. Weiss found herself entranced by those eyes and at loss at the idea that such a complex person could be shown in a picture.

Schnowflake48: Wow… Do you change colors often?

Ranyebow1: Not unless I’m feeling very emotional or I try to. But don’t worry, I only made myself change color.

_She’s really a Faunus… Wow. No wonder she and Blake are close. Growing up together like that must have been… difficult._

Weiss of course had no idea what being a Faunus was like, there were very few important Faunus in Atlas and her father refused to let her even meet them. Blake was the first Faunus she’d ever met and that had been… bumpy. Weiss had made some statements she later regretted and almost lost not only Blake but Ruby and Yang too.

She tapped her finger across her desk in melody thinking, _How do I tell her? She just spilled all this on me and all I can think is “you were wrong”,_ Weiss sighed. Ilia was being genuine and open and the least that she could do was be the same.

Raynebow1 is typing…

Schnowflake48: I’m so sorry, you got the wrong idea… I didn’t mean for this to happen but I have to be honest with you rainbow. I’m not a Faunus… I’m Human.

In that instant Ilia stopped typing and then began again and Weiss found herself almost sweating.

Raynebow1: Oh, I’m sorry too. I guess I’m used to finding hiding Faunus more than hiding Humans…

_Well at least she isn’t upset…_

Raynebow1: Rainbow’s a cute nickname though… Thank you.

Schnowflake48: Oh sorry, I’m used to calling people nicknames in the chatroom. It just kind of slipped out.

Raynebow1: Well I’m honored. I should probably head to bed soon… Snowflake.

Schnowflake48: Oh haha. Believe it or not no one calls me that, it’s always Schnow, Weiss or Ice Queen. Well Ruby calls me Princess sometimes.

Raynebow1: Well good I’m being original. I’ll be on tomorrow what about you?

Schnowflake48: I hardly leave unless I’m dragged away. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?

Raynebow1: It’s a date!

>Raynebow1 has gone offline

~~~

Weiss was exhausted. An entire day spent being paraded around like a glass doll. Every fiber in her being screaming to do something, anything, and all she could do was hold her tongue. It was torture. And that was what her father did to her. 

Being heiress was something she used to dream about. How she’d turn her father’s business around. Make the right business partners. Lay foundations for her children and grandchildren to have a legacy they could be proud of. Instead she got her dreams crushed and spit upon.

But at least she had her friends at the end of the day. Her father complained about the amount of time she spent online but considering how well she played her part, he would only whine and never do anything.

>Schnowflake48 has entered the chatroom

Journey2TheWest: Weiss! We need your help!

Shockinora: No we don’t!

BlacKatBadLuck: Nora, you –were- the one who said we needed more opinions.

Schnowflake48: What is going on in here?

BoomerYang: Weiss, hypothetical question time!

BoomerYang: In a fight, who would win? 10 Yang Xiao Longs or 10 Nora Valkyries?

Schnowflake48: Why couldn’t you just ask if you or Nora would win in a fight?

Shockinora: Is that a vote towards me?!

Pyrrhana: I don’t think so Nora. Sadly we’re at a standstill Weiss. Sun, Penny and Ruby have voted for Yang. Myself, Ren and Jaune have voted for Nora. Blake abstained and Ilia isn’t online yet.

Schnowflake48: Oh, in that case…

Schnowflake48: I think one Pyrrha could take all of them on.

Shockinora: Oh that’s not fair! Pyrrha can beat everyone here!

Journey2TheWest: Not true!

BoomerYang: Totally not true!

BlacKatBadLuck: Completely true.

Pyrrhana: Oh thank you Nora! But I wouldn’t have the heart to beat up my friends!

SprocketChange: Oh I am so glad to be your friend!

Schnowflake48: So when is Rainbow online?

Rubbles25: It’s Raynebow Weiss… Gosh you can be so oblivious.

BlacKatBadLuck: Ruby, it’s a nickname. Weiss, Ilia’s usually only on late at night. She should be on soon.

>Raynebow1 has entered the chatroom

BoomerYang: Speak of the Grimm and they shall appear!

Rubbles25: Sweet! Once you’re all nice and settled I’ll break out today’s Event. ;)

BlacKatBadLuck: Ruby… Why did you put a winky face?

Rubbles25: Oh sorry that was supposed to be a smiley! Ehehe

Journey2TheWest: YANG! STEAL THE BOOK!

BoomerYang: Already got it babe, ahem, today’s event is… “If you have a crush on someone put down a happy face, if it’s someone in the chat put a heart instead” Wow sis, you’re devious.

Rubbles25: Hey, you try coming up with an event every single day!

Raynebow1: Should we do this now? It sounds interesting… I mean, I don’t know much about any of you but jumping in head first is a way to start.

SprocketChange: I like it! I bet no one will guess my crush!

Shockinora: Ruby.

Pyrrhana: Ruby!

Journey2TheWest: It’s Rubbles.

BoomerYang: Ummm, my sister??? Who you’re dating???

FlourPower: You are currently with Ruby.

SprocketChange: Aw, you guys are no fun.

Rubbles25: Thank you Penny! So let’s start with the first step, put a happy face if you have a crush on someone! It could be anyone!

BoomerYang: :D :D (2 crushes obv)

SprocketChange: :)

Shockinora: :]

Pyrrhana: c:

FlourPower: :)

Shockinora: REN HAS A CRUSH! PYRRHA IT’S A MIRACLE!

Rubbles25: Calm down Nora, we’ll find out if it’s someone here soon. Also :P

BlacKatBadLuck: :) (You two know who you are.)

PumpkinPete1445: c:

Journey2TheWest: Thanks girls :3

Raynebow1: :D

Rubbles25: Weiss? Anything?

Schnowflake48: I don’t have a crush at the moment. I like to know a person a bit before I consider it a crush.

Rubbles25: Okay! Friends, Sister, Weiss…

Schnowflake48: Hey!

Rubbles25: Now all you need to do is put a <3 if the person (or persons) are in this chat!

Sun, Blake and Yang all responded with hearts obviously. Penny and Ruby too. Pyrrha and Nora did as well which made Weiss question for a moment if Pyrrha liked her but then she remembered all the chats they’d shared over Pyrrha gushing about Nora. Ren sent back a heart which made Nora lose it, the two soon left the chatroom to gossip or rather for Nora to force who it was out of Ren. Jaune sent back a heart along with a little message that made it blatantly obvious it was Weiss. But Weiss was more interested in what Ilia was writing…

Raynebow1 is typing…

Raynebow1: <3

And then Weiss's heart skipped a beat.

((More inc. Check Weiss-Schnee-The-Anti or Haggarify on tumblr for updates))


	3. Chapter 3

rrr.Roogle.com/HowToTellIfAGirlLikesYou/results

Weiss was researching… Okay, that wouldn’t even fool her mother on a “good” day. Weiss was genuinely worried… Ilia sent that heart and the only thing Weiss had in her head was, “She likes you. She likes you. She likes you.” On repeat. How was she supposed to deal with this? It wasn’t like in her regular life, if a girl tried to court her she could politely refuse but she couldn’t do that to Ilia… It just felt wrong, a bad taste in her mouth. But maybe she could ignore it for one session?

>Schnowflake48 has entered the chatroom

Journey2TheWest: Just who we needed!

Shockinora: What took so long silly?! We’ve been waiting.

FlourPower: Nora, give her a chance to explain.

Raynebow1: Yeah, where have you been snowflake?

She likes you. She likes you. She likes you.

Schnowflake48: Oh, Father had some work for me. No chat until it was done.

Shockinora: “Father” wow that’s cold Ice Queen.

Pyrrhanna: …Nora, Penny calls her father that, so do I actually? Ruby, what’s the Event of the day? We’ve been waiting for Weiss but she’s here now!

Thank you Pyrrha…

SprocketChange: Oh, give her a minute she’s tired! She just got off the plane with Yang. They’re visiting me! Sort of.

Raynebow1: How do you “sort of” visit someone?

SprocketChange: Oh we do all the normal visiting things! But not at my house or near my father or in very public places. It’s very fun!

Rubbles25: Uggghhh, gimme a minute gotta find the journal…

Rubbles 25: Yang did you steal it again?

BoomerYang: Nope, but I did snatch your cookies.

Rubbles25: UFCK YOU…

Pyrrhanna: Ruby! Such foul language!

Pyrrhanna: Wait, you misspelled it…

BoomerYang: No, she types that when means the other thing because she messed up once and it became a meme.

PumpkinPete1445: Where did this become a meme?

BoomerYang: In the Faunus & Friends chat before you know who ruined it.

BlacKatBadLuck: Let’s not talk about this… Did you find the journal Ruby?

Rubbles25: No… Penny did I accidently give it to you?

SprocketChange: No… But I’ll check my compartment…

SprocketChange: I mean backpack, stupid autocorrect…

Shockinora is typing…

FlourPower: Nora no.

Shockinora: But Ren!

FlourPower: No.

Rubbles25: So that means I left the book back in Patch… That’s really far from Atlas…

Schnowflake48: Wait you’re in Atlas?

Rubbles25 is typing…

BoomerYang: Yep! It’s really cold!

Journey2TheWest: Good luck with that, I’ll stick with Mistral’s weather! Dang, now I wish I was back in Vacuo.

BlacKatBadLuck: Menagerie is nice this time of year, you should visit sometime Sun.

Journey2TheWest: A visit or a “visit”? :P

BlacKatBadLuck: Roogle.com/HowToGetAwayWithMurder

Journey2TheWest: Jk jk!

Raynebow1: So how is everyone?

Nervous. Worried. Terrified.

Schnowflake48: I’m alright.

BoomerYang: Oooh she used a period, she’s not okay…

PumpkinPete1445: What’s wrong Weiss? 

Schnowflake48: Oh, just my recital coming up.

Raynebow1: Oh what do you play?

She likes you.

Schnowflake48: I don’t play any instruments, at least not publicly, I sing.

BlacKatBadLuck: I remember that soundbite you sent us. You’re really talented Weiss.

SprocketChange: Oh can I hear? 

Schnowflake48: Oh sure… Let me just find it.

>Schnowflake48 has linked a soundbite

Rubbles25: Okay while we listen to my BFF, time to think about the Event of the Day! Since I left my journal I had to think of one off the top of my head!

FlourPower: I’m sure you did fine Ruby, what is the question?

Rubbles25: Where were you born and where are you living now?

BlacKatBadLuck: Menagerie. Born and raised.

Journey2TheWest: Vacuo but like I said, I’m in Mistral now!

BoomerYang: I’ll answer for me and Ruby, we’re both from Patch (a little island off the coast of Vale) I’m planning on moving to Vale next year so travel to Beacon is easier. Ruby’s planning on attending Beacon in two years but until then she’s with dad on Patch.

SprocketChange: Oh I’m from Atlas! 

Raynebow1: Born in Atlas, lived in Menagerie a while then I moved back to Atlas.

Wait… She’s in Atlas? She’s somewhere nearby… But why does that make me feel happy? I’ve been sick to my stomach all day…

PumpkinPete1445: I live in a small town outside of Mistral, you’ve probably never heard of it… 

Shockinora: I don’t remember where I was born, but me and Ren live in Mistral now! Jaune comes and visits us a lot!

BlacKatBadLuck: Ren and I*

Pyrrhanna: I was born in Mistral and I haven’t really left. I considered transferring to Beacon but after meeting Nora, Ren and Jaune I really couldn’t leave.

Journey2TheWest: Wait you 4 are all near Mistral? We should totally hang out or party sometime!

FlourPower: I’m afraid I’m not much of the party type

PumpkinPete1445: Oh come on Ren! I’d just be a couple of us. And you could make your amazing pancakes for the party!

BoomerYang: Pancakes and party?! Sign me up!

Journey2TheWest: Hey Blake! Think next time Yang and Ruby can hitch a ride you can come up to Mistral? We’d love to have you!

BlacKatBadLuck: I’ll… think about it. I’m not much for parties either.

BoomerYang: But you dress great for them anyway!

Schnowflake48: Ahem, I was born in Atlas… I wanted to attend Beacon as well but… I just it just didn’t pan out. So I’m still here. 

SprocketChange: Oh maybe we could have a party too! Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Rayne and me! We’re all in Atlas right now!

A party? With Ilia? That almost sounds nice…

Raynebow1: I’m kind of busy with schoolwork but I think it sounds great.

Schnowflake48: Yeah, I’d need to sneak out but it’d be cool.

Cool? Really Weiss? What are you ten?

Raynebow1: Yeah it’d be really cool!

Okay, cool works.

Wait what?

BoomerYang: I spotted a nightclub owned by a, uh, friend of a friend, we could go there this weekend! They’re having costume night! All you need is a mask and ID.

Rubbles25: How do you know this stuff?

BoomerYang: Because I’m not staring at Penny all the time!

SprocketChange: That sounds dangerous Ruby.

Rubbles25: Ufck you Yang.

BoomerYang: Love you too sis! So how bout it guys?

Raynebow1: I know there’s a mask shop over near the CCT tower. I can hit it up tonight.

Schnowflake48: I should have enough allowance to buy a mask or two… Does anyone need one?

SprocketChange: Oh, I do! I don’t get an allowance sadly.

Journey2TheWest: No offense Penny but your dad is way too overprotective.

SprocketChange: Why would I be offended by the truth?

Rubbles25: Me and Yang can probably buy our masks. Thanks for the off Weissy!

BlacKatBadLuck: Yang and I*

BoomerYang: Keep trying honey, I’m sure it’ll work eventually lol.

Schnowflake48: Also, Weiss* never “Weissy”

Raynebow1: You okay with this snowflake? You said you’d have to sneak out.

Schnowflake48: Oh I’ll be fine, I have a friend who can help me.

Shockinora: The Ice Queen has friends!? I’m shocked, betrayed, and maybe a little bit hungry?

FlourPower: Nora, we just ate…

The talking went on for hours until Pyrrha suggested a horror movie called, “The Man with Three Souls” and FaceTyme. Weiss had to politely decline but shocked at how excited Blake seemed about the movie. Ilia logged out not long after they decided to watch it, citing that scary movies made her skin crawl. Weiss kind of wished she’d stayed online a little longer so she could say she felt the same. But then she got an unexpected message once she left the chatroom.

<You have received a private message!>

Weiss immediately thought of Ilia. But she was offline, right?

>Raynebow1 has invited you to a private chat!

Ilia was offline according to her list… She must have put herself into offline mode and stayed at her keyboard. But why?

>Schnowflake48 has entered the private chat

Raynebow1: Hey, sorry about turning offline. This one guy still on my friend’s list hopped online and I really don’t want to talk to him.

But you want to talk to me? That’s what she wanted to say, but something else came across the keyboard.

Schnowflake48: Why don’t you want to talk to him?

Raynebow1: He hasn’t taken the hint I’m not into him. Like, I still want to be friends but he doesn’t get that I like someone else.

Me?

Schnowflake48: Maybe he’s hoping you’ll give him a shot? He could be really nice.

Raynebow1: Nah, I’m not into boys.

Weiss had friends like Ilia, gods she’d been asked out by some of those friends. But besides Ruby, Blake and Yang, she really hadn’t connected with someone like this. And even this “thing” with Ilia felt really different than with her friends.

Schnowflake48: How did you know?

Raynebow1: Why does everyone ask that? No big deal though. I’ve just always been this way, even when I tried to deny it. I’ve known I’ve liked girls since I was 9 but I never really admitted it until I was 14. Blake’s really understanding though…

Schnowflake48: Understanding how? I thought Blake was dating Sun and Yang?

Raynebow1: Yeah, she is. But I’ve been crushing on her since we were young.

She doesn’t like you.

Weiss was struck silent and without even a goodbye to Ilia she shut off her computer and curled herself up in her bed. Only after Klein found her crying in her pillows did the realization strike her.

Maybe Ilia didn’t like her.

But Weiss liked Ilia…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than the rest! Thank you for being so supportive!

Three knocks on her bedroom door. That was the sign. Klein was ready to lead her out of the manor. This wasn’t new to Weiss but the feeling in her chest was.

She liked Ilia. She was going to –meet- Ilia.

She stood up, shaking any dust free from her dress, they fell like snowflakes in the shimmering moonlight as Weiss stepped toward the door, each footstep echoing through the hollow-hearted house.

The door creaked open and Klein slid in, “Are you sure about this little snowflake?”

Snowflake. The same thing Ilia called her. It was like fate that the two people who she seemed to really give a damn about were calling her that. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about others, it was about how those two made her feel.

Safe. Protected. Happy.

Loved.

She let out a sigh, “Yes Klein, I’m sure.” Her father would eventually find out about this outing. But if it put Weiss and Ilia in the same place then her father could go get the stick out of his ass himself.

“Then let us be on our so Mr. Schnee is none the wiser…”

Weiss nodded, uncurling her fists and grabbing her mask from her armoire drawer. It was a white fox, the kind common around Atlas.

As they made their way towards the library, Weiss found her heart pounding.

Her friends were going to find out tonight, her secret would be exposed the moment she took of the mask.

But she felt okay with this. No, she felt great about it. Finally the weight would be off her chest. Everyone would know and after three years of knowing eachother who would care?

Klein opened the bookshelf, showing the passage out of the manor and into the garden. From there it was Atlas.

“Be careful…”

Weiss found herself smiling, “No promises Klein, thank you.”

“I just want you to be happy, snowflake.”

“I will be, and please, never stop calling me that.”

“Of course lady Schnee.”

~~~

Weiss donned her fox mask and opened her scroll.

>Schnowflake48 has entered the chatroom

She quickly took a picture of herself, trying to show off her dress as well as her mask and immaculate hair. She hit send.

Shockinora: ICE QUEEN SENDS A PICTURE?!

FlourPower: Nora calm down, you shouted that out loud too. Me and Jaune heard that from across the restaurant.

PumpkinPete1445: You look sweet Weiss!

Schnowflake48: Wait, you guys are at a restaurant?

Journey2TheWest: After you logged out we (Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and me) decided to go out for dinner. Pyrrha and Nora ditched us for the VIP section. I’m stuck as Jaune and Ren’s third wheel. Please send help.

BlacKatBadLuck: I think it’s sweet you’re being a good friend.

BoomerYang: Awesome mask Weiss! Lemme send a pic of me, Penny and Rubbles. Also Sun, no complaining, I had to supervise Penny and Ruby’s first date. Can you imagine how awkward that was?

Yang sent a picture of a blonde who was obviously her in a dragon mask and then a blurry picture of Ruby and Penny. Ruby was wearing a pig mask and Penny in a space robot mask that Weiss couldn’t remember the name of.

Schnowflake48: Why is Ruby a pig?

BoomerYang: Because she’s full of Hogs and Kisses. And she swines a lot.

Raynebow1: OMG! That’s so bad Yang, you should be ashamed. Here’s my mask! <3

Ilia sent a picture of a half mask with black eye slits and feathers poking out of the edges. Peacock feathers to be exact. The mask ended in a beak showing off Ilia’s bright smile.

Schnowflake48: Oh very pretty rainbow!

Raynebow1: Thanks snowflake! I couldn’t find a chameleon one on short notice so I went with peacock.

Schnowflake48: Can’t wait to meet you! :)

Journey2TheWest: Take a hint from Pyrrha and Nora and GET A ROOM!

Weiss giggled and looked at her map app, she was getting close to the dance club.

And then she saw it, it looked more like a warehouse than a club but the lights and blasting sound coming out made it sound like what Weiss imagined a rave was. This was definitely not her scene and apparently not someone elses…

There right outside the alley next to the club was a girl…

In a peacock mask.

Weiss felt her heart jump as she took terrified yet excited step by step towards Ilia. She was thankful for the mask because she felt the goofiest smile on her face.

“So, do you, uh, come here often?”

The masked woman grinned and laughed. Hysterically.

“Ahaha! Give! Me! A! Second! Ahahaha!”

Weiss frowned, had she said something wrong?

“Are you alright?”

“Yes… Just…” She was hyperventilating, “I have never…” She started laughing again and Weiss felt her face grow hot.

“You have never WHAT?!” She demanded, stomping her foot down.

Ilia paused, before grinning widely, “I’ve never been surer someone has a crush on me.”

Weiss was silenced. Ilia knew. Ilia **knew**.

“I mean your messages were pretty cute but I can never be sure online unless someone says something. But when you left after I messaged about my crush on Blake I was pretty sure but this seals the deal.”

Weiss was… Weiss was sad. Was she really that transparent? Ilia could tell she had a crush when Weiss herself wasn’t even sure until last night.

“And you? How do you feel about me..?”

Ilia lifted up her mask then put her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, “Show me your face and I’ll tell you…”

What?

Weiss gingerly lifted her mask up, revealing her scarred face.

“A Schnee… I knew it.”

“What!? HOW?!” Weiss felt her face go hot again and covered it with her hands, “Answer me damnit!”

“Schnowflake48? Schnow… Schnee… And 48 is meant to be 4/8 also known as Weiss Schnee’s birthday. It’s kind of obvious to anyone who knows about the Schnee family.”

“So… My secret’s out?”

“Yes Snowflake, it’s out. And I don’t care.”

What?

“You hid your identity… Why would you do that unless you were ashamed?”

“I want to change the name, I want to make it something better. Schnee shouldn’t be synonymous with Faunus-killer.”

“Then you don’t care that I’m Faunus?”

“Of course I care! My family has hurt your people for generations, but that’s the only reason.”

“Then I don’t see a reason I should care either.”

Weiss felt tears well up and she looked up at Ilia and saw her genuine smile.

And everything felt alright.

“Ilia… Rainbow… Can I kiss you?”

“Well, I’m not usually this easy but sure.”

The kiss was sweet and Weiss tasted Ilia’s lemonade chap stick. They parted and stood there for what felt like an eternity.

“You… You wanna go dance, rainbow?”

“Sure thing, snowflake.”

And so Snowflake and Rainbow started seeing each other. It became an exciting time for Weiss as Ilia taught her how to stand up to her father and get in contact with her sister Winter. The Schnee name was in for some changes if they had anything to say about it…

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the RWBY Ship Haven discord server! <3  
> Username/Character Key  
> Schnowflake48 – Weiss  
> Raynebow1 – Ilia  
> BoomerYang: Yang  
> Rubbles25: Ruby  
> SprocketChange: Penny  
> Journey2TheWest: Sun  
> BlacKatBadLuck: Blake  
> PumpkinPete1445: Jaune  
> Pyrrhanna: Pyrrha  
> FlourPower: Ren  
> Shockinora: Nora


End file.
